I SLAP HIM
by ridXwan
Summary: Hermione is angry at Harry and Harry apologizes but she won't take a sorry or forgiveness for him. The unthinkable happens.
1. Default Chapter

I SLAP HIM. I waited him for hours in the common room. That git better show up or else, I would kill him. He walked in the common room, he looked sorrowful. He knew he's going to get a word or more from me.  
  
"You went to the concert with Malfoy and Ron," I scowled at him. He looked at me with pleading eyes. He started to open his mouth but I cut him off, "I told you not to go there but NOOO, you have to go."  
  
"Hermione, I needed some time off from this stress," he said weakly.  
  
"Stress?" I was furious. "You could get killed, you know that," I sounded him.  
  
"I know that I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"Sorry is not good enough," I told him. "You should listen to me from the first place," I added more to pained him.  
  
"I did," he said and I was angry at him. I told him not to go anywhere in this time of danger when Voldermont and his minions were everywhere.  
  
"I used the Disillusion Charm on me so no one would recognized me, if my scar hurt I would ran away from him like you told me," he said.  
  
"I told you something else and you heard another advice from me," I spat at him.  
  
Then Ron came in looking gleefully. He looked at me and Harry and began to look nervous and puzzled. "What's going on around here?" he asked.  
  
I told him to sod off and I he gave me a glare. I shot him back a scowl and he went quiet. I turned back to Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry," he pleaded to me in a pathetic attempt.  
  
"Sorry is not good enough from you, I was worried for you, and you don't care," I said angrily. He started crying and I wasn't please.  
  
"I'm sorry, forgive me," he cried. He went near me to hold me but I fend him off.  
  
"You could have died, your mother and father died for you and Sirius died for you but you have to just go to the stupid concert," I said sarcastically.  
  
"I know but they're my favourite group, if it wasn't for Malfoy and Ron I could never be relax, please I'm sorry, I would never again ruin our friendship," he said and sobbed.  
  
"You were not relax and why are you stress," I remembered him said stress. "I was stress from the work load that the professors gave me, Dumbledore's favours that only I could do and my friends who expected me to do better," he explained.  
  
"I did not give you stress." I persisted.  
  
"You did, you told me to finish my work, win the quidditch match and trained harder for the fight with Voldermont. You were the one who gave me it a lot," he said.  
  
"How dare you?" I was bewildered. I could not listen to his inconsiderate rambling. He was about to open his mouth but I did something to stop it. "SMACK," I slapped him hard right in his face. He fell to the ground and held his right cheek, the place where I slap him. Ron gasped and his was wide.  
  
I hoped he cry like a girl and pleaded more for forgiveness. I waited for him to look at me in those teary eyes. But something was not right. He was not crying. He looked confused. He looked like he was afraid of something.  
  
I thought to myself what have I done. I have gone too far, "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry." I tried to hug him for comfort and forgiveness but he backed off me. He was really scared. He looked at me like another person. The same look before we were friends.  
  
"Harry, please, I'm sorry, I should've done such a thing to you," I pleaded. The tables have turn. He could have made me like I did to him. Fear took over him and he did not know what to do. Ron looked at us like a doll.  
  
He stood up and looked around for something. He saw his broken glasses and picked it up. I did not notice I broke his glasses when I slapped him. He wore it and I noticed to my dismay, a hand-shaped marked form my slap can be seen. It was really red, it meant pain for him. My hand was hurting too from the slap.  
  
"Let me fixed your glasses," I offered nicely. I took of my wand and pointed at him but he walked to his dorm. "Wait Harry, I can fix it," I pleaded. He stopped. I thought I could finally fix it.  
  
"If you don't want to be friends with me," he said in a gloomy tone, "Then it's alright with me." He walked to his room, disappeared from my sight. I could not believe it I lost a friend, a best friend.  
  
"I go up and see him," Ron said weakly and ran up. I sat in the chair alone and crying for Harry. How could I done this to him. He said sorry and wanted forgiveness but I have to slap him for enjoyment. He said he would never ruin our friendship but I was the one who ruined it. I went to my dorm and lied on the bed to continue crying.  
  
Why did I pressure him? He has every right to have fun and his life. I lost a friend, a friend who I have secretly in love with. I do not know what to do to remand the friendship. I hurt him more than myself. I'm sorry Harry Potter.  
  
The greatest fic that I have ever written. To you all beginners like me, write a short fic first to gain interest form the others. Write short and simple first. If you all wanted a continuance to this fic, I've thought of several possibilities.  
  
1) Harry turns gay, that's something of a horror. H/D shippers  
  
2) Harry forgotten Hermione forever or not. R/Hr shippers  
  
3) Ron to the rescue with some other friends help. The most possible. H/Hr shippers  
  
4) Harry has develop a fear towards feeling a slight pain. The cause from the slap. H.  
  
END! 


	2. Injured Innocence

INJURED INNOCENCE  
  
The next day, Hermione woke up on her four poster bed. She could not remember how she ended in her bed. She tried to remember last night events where she slapped Harry hard in the face. She felt terrible for hurting Harry. She got out of her bed, took a bath and wore some new clothes. She went downstairs to the common room.  
  
It was a good thing that it was Sunday. She looked at the stairs to the Boys' dorm room, wondering if Harry would come down. She waited for five minutes and then gave up. She went to the Great Hall to see if Harry was there. To her dismay, Harry was not there. She felt gloomy and went to where Ron and her Gryffindor friends sat.  
  
"Hey Ron," she greeted her best friend in a weak tone.  
  
"Hey Hermione," Ron said in the same tone as Hermione. She knew something was wrong after Harry went up to sleep. The table was somehow quiet. Hermione suspected something was not right. She looked at her friends. Dean and Seamus were looking at her for moment and looked back at their food quickly. Parvati and Lavender gave her a cold look. Neville however was a bit nervous looking at her.  
  
They knew about last night little incident. Incident... that was an awful thing to say. It was a bloody tragedy.  
  
Hermione's P.O.V  
  
I was worried about Harry. Maybe this worries that made him utterly stress. Should I cared about him or should I not. By the looks of the others it was like my fault. It's not my fault.  
  
It was your fault you awful girl.  
  
'Shut up' I told my head. I have to know about him, what happen to him exactly. I looked at Ron with intense pleading eyes. He looked at me and knew immediately what I want. I made the first move by asking him.  
  
"So umm... how is Harry doing?" I asked vaguely. He dropped his food and stared at me with a not so assuring face.  
  
"He's still in his bed," Ron answered gloomily. I was not surprise at first since its Sunday. He could be sleeping late. Wait a minute; Ron should be the one who would sleep till lunch.  
  
"Is he alright after what I did to him?" it was a stupid question but I have to ask something. Ron was a good friend; he gave a look that nothing bad happen last night.  
  
"He's a bit down," he said but I was not sure about what he said so I gave him an intense glare. He was scared a bit. "Alright, he wouldn't listen, there are you satisfy," he said, I was now in utter shock.  
  
"What do you mean he would not listen?" I asked Ron swiftly.  
  
"He... He," Ron stammered by my sudden question. I gave him time to answer. He gathered his breath and spoke, "He didn't sleep last night, and he was rolling in his bed and kept thinking about something. He was totally shock by your slap or should I say bad hand gesture."  
  
My mouth opened widely. Harry was in confusion after I slapped him. He said sorry and wanted forgiveness and I did it hard on him. He never got slap, even his evil cousins, the Dursleys never slap him. It's a slap from a love one that made him confused.  
  
"And to make matter worst, Hermione," Ron continued speaking. I gulped for his next few words. "Your hand marked was still there on his cheeks, I saw it this morning when I woke up," Ron said earnestly.  
  
I gasped. Harry still has the mark on his cheeks. My hand was alright this morning but the slap mark could be seen oh his face. I buried my face in my hands feeling guilty.  
  
Draco then came from the Slytherin table to sit beside me. He looked at me like there's nothing to worry about but there is sadness in the world. "Hello Ron, Hullo Hermione," he greeted me and Ron.  
  
"Hey Draco, sorry I got to go, I need to bring food to Harry, if he did not eat anything, Terry would kill me," Ron said and stood up, picking some breads and ran out of the hall.  
  
Terry Potter, our DADA teacher, Harry's other cousin. He's a nice guy but whoever made Harry mad, sick or injured would never make it to his class. I gulped again thinking of Terry.  
  
"You did something bad to Harry?" Draco asked. I nodded reluctantly. Draco always supported Harry and Ron when they were in a not so good mood. He brought them to the concert to cheer them up but I have to slap Harry in the face. What kind of a friend am I to Harry.  
  
"Look it's my fault, I shouldn't brought Harry to the concert when You-Know- Who wants to kill him," Draco said, feeling frustrated at himself.  
  
Hermione looked at him in disbelief, "It's not your fault, Draco. You're just being a good friend and I'm not."  
  
Draco grinned at her, "So it was your fault then." Her eyes went wide. She punched him in the arm. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, just want to liven you up," he said, rubbing his aching arm.  
  
She pursed her lips, and then looked back gloomily at the table. "It is my fault," she muttered. Draco heard her but did not react back. "How was the concert?" she asked him.  
  
"It was great, the music was out of the world," he answered her question ecstatically. "I mean, try guessing other rock band that can play music and playing quidditch at the same time," he said torridly.  
  
She giggled at his words, playing music while on a broom. She thought it was silly, then again this was the Wizarding World, and every thing was possible. The thought of broom made her thought of Harry. "He loves quidditch," she said.  
  
"Yeah, I know, that's why I brought him to the concert, the moves they were showing last night was mad and risky," he said, showing an over zealous face.  
  
"Mad and risky, Harry loves flying, it was freedom from the stress, the work, the hero stuff, me," she stopped talking; Draco pitied her for that moment.  
  
"Don't worry he will come around," Draco assured her.  
  
"What if he doesn't?" she said sharply.  
  
"If he doesn't, the cousin of his will make him," he said concisely.  
  
Hermione was not sure if Terry could do it. She must do it, she must see him, talked to him, assured him that every thing was fine and show some love to him. But she was scared to see him at the same time.  
  
THE END.  
  
I was lazy to this chapter because I have another fic to do. Well exactly not my fic but my friends' fic. She told me to write it for her cause I have an account in HPfanfiction and fanfiction.net. Hope I can do it. I will edit this chapter some time in the coming days so be sure to check it once in a while. 


	3. Hand shaped mark

HAND SHAPED MARK.  
  
"Here comes the airplane," said Terry, Harry's cousin trying to feed the too-stun-to-move Harry. Terry potter held a piece of bread and moved his hand to imitate an airplane. It was a feeble attempt just like the last twelve times. Ron was sitting on his bed looking rather glum at Terry.  
  
"You were supposed to be able to wake him up from where he is," Ron scowled. Terry put the bread aside and sighed. He gave up and looked at Harry. He was laying side ways on his four poster bed, looking emotionless at something. His eyes have bags under it and red on it. Another red thing was the hand shaped mark on his left cheek. Terry needed to a solution to this. He was informed of the last night's event. He did not blame Hermione or Harry.  
  
"He is too emotional right now, I can't do anything, it's either him to help himself or Hermione," Terry explained. Ron somehow understood what Terry was saying. He agreed it was either his friend to snapped out of it or Hermione tried to make some sense into him.  
  
"Can you go inside his mind?" Ron asked nicely. "Like the last time you read mine," Ron said with utmost embarrassment.  
  
"Sure but it will go no where," Terry said. He stretched his hand over Harry and muttered some spells that no one could hear. A watery layer appeared on top of Harry. They looked into the layer. It was like a pensieve. They saw Harry sitting in a dark room alone.  
  
He was thinking of something and his thoughts could be heard. 'No one loves me,' his thoughts were in a crying voice that they could hear. His voice was rather spoken by a five year old. 'I try and try but I got it badly, no matter what I do it hurt badly at the end,' Harry thoughts were depressing words. Terry stopped the spell. He could not continue any further. Ron too could not continue listening to Harry's thoughts.  
  
"What do you think?" Ron asked vaguely after a few minutes of silence.  
  
Terry held his chin, he was thinking of an explanation to Harry's depression. "Well, first thing, the slap that Hermione gave has an impact on him. It was utterly confused him and his head went into a state where all the memories, thoughts and senses were put into one part. He could not hear nor see anything like right now," he explained to Ron.  
  
"So that's why last night he didn't respond to Hermione," Ron said thoughtfully. "Right after the slap, he didn't know Hermione was feeling sorry for him and he ran here," Ron added.  
  
"That's the first thing, the second is the stress that piled on him since he school started," Terry said, Ron was puzzled. "All of those stress came into him and formed a void from reality, am I making sense to you?" he asked.  
  
Ron understood, "I understand but it's hard to explain it to Hermione."  
  
"I haven't finished yet," he said, rolling his eyes at Ron. "The last thing was the love he talked about," he said.  
  
"No one loves him, he try and try but got the wrong result from it, it's a gamble I tell you," Ron said unthinkably.  
  
Terry frowned at his words, "It's not gambling for god sake, its life, the next time you breathe might be the last, and you young pureblood wizards don't know what life is all about."  
  
"I know what life is," Ron tried to hide his impotence. "So what do you think?" Ron asked to change the subject of him.  
  
Terry raised his right eyebrow and frowned. He answered Ron's question anyway, "He tried to give love but took last night event as a result of his test, what we need is someone to give him the real result to him and he will be alright."  
  
"Really," Ron said incredulously, Terry hesitantly nodded.  
  
"I've got to tell Hermione about this, she would figure out who would give it to him," Ron ran out of the room to find Hermione, leaving a confused Terry and still laying Harry.  
  
"What a stupid bloke I have for a student? The answer to the solution is the girl you are trying to find," Terry said to himself, one of his bad habits. "Right Harry?" he turned to Harry. Harry was not answering as expected. Terry gave a big sighed. "Since you cannot eat, I cast a Fasting Charm on you," he flicked his wand over Harry. The spell will help him not feeling hungry for a day. Terry sat beside him waiting for any sign of movement form him while reading a book.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That evening, Hermione was knitting some muffs for her S.P.E.W. She was not into it actually as she reminiscent what Ron said to her during lunch. She thought he was inconsiderate. He said that someone else should be able to help Harry other than her.  
  
He did not mention anything about her but that's why he was inconsiderate. She put down her knitting and thought hardly of Harry. He has not come down yet. She wanted to see him but too scared to do see at the same time. She thought Terry did not do a great job and blame him somehow.  
  
'What am I thinking? I'm blaming a teacher, I haven't blamed a teacher since the fifth year,' she thought harshly.  
  
Why aren't you going to see him?  
  
'But does he want to see me,' she tried to fight her conscience.  
  
Don't you remember the third year and fifth year? He was there for you.  
  
She remembered all of them clearly. He was the first to apologize when she was wrongfully accused. He was the one who came to her for help to rescue Sirius and Buckbeak. He was there to fight the enemy when she was downed at Department of Mysteries. He was the one to be there.  
  
What are you waiting for, GO!  
  
Her conscience ordered her to do the right thing. She stood up, gathered her Gryffindor courage and went to the boys' dorm. The other Gryffindors noticed her actions and started a gossip.  
  
End.....of this chapter......  
  
Please read and review my other fics:  
  
HP and the Separation of Unity (only at harrypotterfanfiction.com) Revenge is sweet @ Return of the Deadman. Harry Potter of Tsubasa, School of Wizardy and Magic Skills. 


	4. Please Wake Up

PLEASE WAKE UP.  
  
I went to his room, hoping something miracle would happen just I step in the room. I also hoped that I'm alone with him. I opened the door slowly and poked my head to see anyone around. "Harry," I called the boy who I hurt. No one answered. "Professor," I gulped calling his cousin.  
  
Since no one answered to my calls, I crept into the room slowly. I immediately looked at Harry's bed and there he was, lying on the bed in deep thought. Oh no what have I done to him. I tried to hold back the tears in my eye as I watched the poor boy. I breathed in and breathed out and walked to his bed. I sat beside him, kneeling on the floor, looking at him lying sideways watching nothing but space.  
  
I was scared to see him in this sort of way. I waved my hand in front of him, to my fears his face did not respond. I flicked my fingers in front of his face, he still did not respond. I cried softly because how worst has it gone for him. I cried even more when I noticed the slap marked I gave him. It did not disappear as I thought it was supposed to be. I tried controlling my tears so I can talk to him.  
  
I breathed in and out hard and gather my courage that I held all of this time. I opened my mouth to say my first words.  
  
"Harry, can you hear me?" I called him but still no respond. "I'm sorry that I hurt you last night. I don't know what came over me. I was just... being overprotected for you, I just can't seem to give my feelings to you when it should but I gave it the wrong way. I shouldn't pressure when the amount on your back was already overload. I should have known that you always know what to do when you met Voldermont," my words still could not reach him. I was exasperated but I still needed to try harder.  
  
"I should respected your decision when you need some time out from the hero stuff, the studying, the homework and... me," I vaguely said the last word. "Draco was only looking out for you and I was a little bit jealous that he knows how to make you happy. It seems I was the one that make you sad and moody all the time, huh," my words still did not bore him. No use stare him to death I thought. "You like flying and it gave you a sense of freedom and I did not let you fly on your Firebolt ever since Umbridge expelled you from flying on a broom. I'm a thousand times worst than Draco and Ron put together," he still lying there staring senselessly into space.  
  
Then I remembered what Ron said to me. "He created a void or something to lock himself from reality... us. We need someone or something to reach him and get him out of there. Do you know anyone that can help us?" that last line irritated me and I'm going to kill Ron the next time I see him.  
  
I needed to penetrate his mind, destroy the void that kept him from me. I held his opened hand and held it tightly with both my hands. I looked into his sad eyes which were no longer the green I use to see and have bags under it. "Harry, if you could listen to me right now, I want you to know that I have been a... bitch," I said that word a bit loud. "You have been yourself while I'm not and you care for me in a nice way while I care for you in a rough way. I want you to come back so we can sort this thing out and heal you, just you and me, please," after I said those lines, I gave him a soft peck on the lips. My first one with... well someone who was in deep state of anxiety. I looked at him, hoping there were some changes in him but to no avail he was still in that same state, the same lying position and the same look.  
  
I was frustrated, angry, exasperated and enrage at him. I let go of his dirty hand and stood up. I looked at him in the same way as last night's incident. "Fine! Be that way for the rest of your life you jerk. You always the prat, idiotic, self-centred, arrogant bastard that you always were and always will be. I never wanted you in the first place. And even I liked you in some way; you're just a git who wanted to use me as a rebound of one of your girlfriends if you have one. You never have me and I don't want to associate with you any more, GOODBYE," I dashed out for the door never looked back at him.  
  
As I touched the door knob, I felt guilty and filthy. People would be disgusted with me after hearing what I said to Harry. What right that I have to call names to him when he suffered a lot from this past years. What have I become, Hermione Granger, no longer the know it all, number one in every class, and most of all best and loyal to the one who needed support and backing in his relented quest to fight the one who kill his love ones.  
  
I immediately ran to him again. Unexpectedly even for me, I jumped on him not caring what consequences it made on him. All I wanted was for him to come back. I cried fro him. I pinned him down so he was lying on his back and I was on top of him. I was not thinking of having sex with him but only a mere desperate attempt to make him come back to me. I touched his forehead with mine and looked sat him straight in the eye.  
  
"Harry... I'm so sorry...sob...sob... I'm so sorry...sob... I have never been a help to you this year... sob... I kept nagging you more than Ron...sob...I'm pressuring you...sob...I'm the worst person you ever met...sob....I love you so much... I love you," I kissed him deeply, it was not return but I don't care. I have my second, my third, fourth, fifth and so on. I even licked his lips just to show how desperate I was. In between those kisses I muttered, "I love you and only for you...please...please wake up, Harry."  
  
I stopped kissing, I cried, I failed and I was miserable. My tear dropped on his face as my forehead touched his. I could not do anything more. I, Hermione Granger, have lost the one I love. I gave up. He gave up on me. I gave up on myself. I sat back up and looked into his eyes. I was surprised. I was shocked. Hope was not lost.  
  
He was not in his deep state of thoughts but he was sleeping. He was out of his prison. I shed tears of joy but this was no time for crying. I wiped off my tears and ran through my hair. I smiled softly at the look of his relaxed face. He was smiling with his eyes closing. I took off his glasses and out them aside. I positioned myself as lay next to him with my hand on his chest, snuggling beside him. I hoped he noticed me as I dozed off, tired of helping him back to be him, the real him.  
  
Moments later, Terry entered the room. "Okay Harry I'm back, I hope you are still..." he did not finish his sentence as he was marvelled by the scene in front of him. He smiled widely, watching the two teenagers snuggled in a bed together, sleeping happily. Terry was quite impressed and grateful to Hermione for whatever she has done to Harry. Both faces were calm and relaxed that made Terry thought of two very similar people.  
  
Terry took out his wand and magically covered the two kids with a blanket. He went out of the room not before saying something that came upon his mind.  
  
"You two have something special that most people don't," he said.  
  
Later late at night, Harry woke up after over a day of hiding himself from reality. The first thing he realised was he did not know where he was. His visions were bleary, he needed his glasses. He suddenly felt someone was beside him; he quickly reached out his glasses from the table. He wore it and surprised to see Hermione sleeping beside him. After figuring out what happened in the last few hours, he smiled softly.  
  
Without an intention to disturbed her or the other boys who were sleeping, Harry carefully climbed out of his bed, taking Hermione's hand off his chest, slipped out of the blanket and positioned her to the middle. "Thank you," he whispered to her ears softly. He brushed his teeth and went down to the common room hoping some food on the table.  
  
He entered the common room; he shuddered for a few minutes, remembering the day before events. He slumped on the couch in front of the fireplace and got another surprised. There were assorted of foods and drinks on the table for him, from fried chickens to meatloaf to pies to Butterbeer and others. There's a message on a piece of paper for him.  
  
'I thought you ought to be hungry after a long deep snooze, so I took the liberty of preparing your late night brunner (breakfast, lunch and dinner), actually it was Terry who ordered me to do and Dobby who prepared the food but I put a Freshness Spell on the food to keep it warm and tasty for you, Hermione would be proud of me, Oh speaking of that girl, you should thanked her you know, I was shocked to find you and her in the same bed and you both looked peaceful (naughty thoughts...snigger...) anyway hope the best for you, see you tomorrow.  
  
Ron.  
  
Harry chuckled a bit; he found the message from Ron a bit funny. He put down the message and walloped the food, savouring all the food, munching vigorously that Ron would be proud of him. He was so hungry that he could eat the whole common room.  
  
After drinking a few Butterbeers, he sat back on the couch, feeling his stomach full. There were still a lot of food left on the table; it would be a waste to leave them uneaten. Suddenly, he heard footsteps from the stairs leading to the boy's dormitory. 'Ah! Another boy to share this lovely brunner with me,' he thought resourcefully. To his surprised, it was a girl, not just a girl but the one who helped him, Hermione.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
I woke up feeling happy, delighted and safe around the one I wanted. Even though I was awake, I could not open my eyes because I was safe around him. I held my hand across the bed to feel him but something was not quite right. He was not there, I struggled to open my eyes, a bit blurry so I rubbed my eyes and I could see he was not there. I panicked, did he ran away? Was he scared of seeing me with him in bed when I he woke up? Did he still holding some grudges again me?  
  
I relaxed a bit, thought of something happy and climbed out of the bed; he must have gone to the common room. As I neat his bed a bit, I could felt for the first time how the Boy Who Lived slept with all the boys snoring loudly while he was the quiet one. I went out of the room, downed to the common room, and rubbed my eyes again as the fireplace was so bright.  
  
And there he was, the man of the hour. Slumping down on the couch with food and drinks on the table. How did he get all the food? He must have forced Dobby to do it, the nerve of him, I will make him pay. Then again, I cannot blame him because he did not eat anything his breakfast, lunch and dinner. As for me, I too was hungry. Move over, you over zealous food gobbler.  
  
"Hullo sunshine," he reacted to my presence.  
  
"Good morning, Harry," I replied.  
  
"Morning? Are you sure it's morning? It's dark outside," he said quizzically, how thick was he.  
  
"It's three am, its morning DUHH," I gave him one of my unusual grinned, I enjoyed that.  
  
"Want some grubs," he offered sweetly, despite what happened with us last night.  
  
"Sure," I replied with another grin. I walked over to him. "It looks like you ate over half of them, aren't we the greedy type," I teased him for absolute fun.  
  
"Hey, I save you some pies, its pumpkin," he said coyly, I could melt right there. I took some chickens, mashed potatoes, stew, and some juice and ate them. I sat down on the floor, with Harry's leg between me while he messaged my shoulders or caressed or groped I think, anyway its one of them but I do not care. Eating while he his hand moved my shoulder, I could die right there but I was not.  
  
"Who prepared all of this?" I asked, remembering about house-elves rights somehow.  
  
"Terry ordered Ron to prepared it, Dobby brought all of it up here and Ron did the Freshness Charm on it to kept it fresh," he explained like he volunteered. Why am I not surprised, anything about food, Ron would learn anything that could keep his food hundred percent alright approved to eat.  
  
"That's nice of him," I said sarcastically. "Let Dobby do the hard part and all he did was a spell that was not even in the exams," I added another mocking remark, he chuckled. Must be my remark or how I look when I gave the remark.  
  
"You have some mashed potatoes on your cheek," he said.  
  
"Where, where?" I panicked because I was embarrassed, he noticed it, how I ugly I was. I hurried wiped my right cheek. "Is it gone?" I asked anxiously.  
  
"No," he answered casually, I was stumped. He touched my left cheek; the potato stain was just beside my lips. He wiped it off and put the mashed potatoes bits in his mouth. He was tasting me, how incredible.  
  
"Am I clean now?" what kind of question was that, why did I blurted such question, I know I'm clean.  
  
"Yup," he said, thank god he did not notice the awkwardness of the question. I finished my supposed missing dinner, drank the juice and belched quietly hoping he did not notice it. He chuckled slightly, too late he noticed it.  
  
I stood up, wiped off some dirt form my skirt and I was thinking of something. I still have not said sorry to him right now when he was conscious. I smiled sheepishly and straddled him carefully not landing to where you know where he made love. I was worried he could steamed right there but he was calm and cool. I have made him happy, a very happy man.  
  
I noticed something about his face that made me opened my mouth slightly, turning into a smile. I caressed the cheek that held the once hand marked now gone. "Harry, it's gone," I said earnestly and delightedly.  
  
"What gone?" he said quizzically, I forgot that he must have not known, he was confused when I slapped him.  
  
"Your... um... your... um...." I was afraid to say it.  
  
He cupped my face, pulling some of my bangs behind my ear. "It's alright, I won't harm you or angry at you," he said, knowing my sudden wariness. He would be the first to notice something about me than Ron.  
  
"Nothing," I lied, a single innocent lie. "Just wanted to say....sorry," I said bravely.  
  
"Sorry for... the slap, no worries," he said coolly, I was in shock.  
  
"But I slapped you and I treated you like a dirt, honestly, I was a bitch that night, McGonagall gave me the responsibility to look after you but I pressured you terribly and causing you depression that alienated yourself from the world, slapping you when I heard the truth from you and I liked it very much was the worst part of all. You would never do that to me, and I did it to you, don't you feel angry at least at me? Don't you want some..."  
  
He put my finger on my lips to stop my yapping. I have to ask Mum and Dad to send a specialist for me to stop my rambling so Harry and Ron would be comfy around me. Anyway he was shushing me like he shushed Ron. "You only meant well for me that night, Draco meant well for me, Ron meant well for me and everyone meant well for me. It's just not everyone has a great day, I watched that concert to released the stress in me and knowing more will come when I get back here, do you get it?" he was so good at explaining.  
  
I nodded slowly not wanting to knock my head onto him. I suddenly got the urge to see his whole face, something that none of the people at Hogwarts saw. I took a goblet of plain water, and dripped some into my hand. With the water in my hand, I ran through his hair a few times, he did not mind because he was with me, until I can see all of his face from the scar to the chin. It was beautiful and innocent, how could someone evil and nasty would want to hurt a boy who suffered a lot.  
  
"You looked pretty," I complimented him, not the right word for a guy but I was the right one. He smiled and opened his mouth to say a soft thanks, I smiled softly. "You changed a lot this year even if you're still the same scrawny boy I know," I complimented more.  
  
"Like what?" he raised one of his eyebrow and smirked. He thought it was funny.  
  
"Well for starters, the hair, you cut it short -- the last time is saw you, your hair was reaching your neck and could make a short ponytail," I said with utmost honesty.  
  
"For you," he said simply, he started to move his face closer to me.  
  
"Your eyes, they are more glimmering than before," I said.  
  
"For you," he said, our faces moved closer.  
  
"You're more caring to others and more thoughtful about others, not counting which House where they're in," I remembered he saved Pansy from an accident, which made me somehow jealous. I pulled away my face form him; he was a bit stunned by my act.  
  
But he knew what to do with me, "How about you, you changed."  
  
"I... I...I...," I stammered, embarrassment of being noticed when people tell you that you have changed. He chuckled looking at me. I was blushing, giving him a sheepish smile. The truth was that I only straighten my hair but still the Granger bushy factor was still giving me some curly on my hair but it still was nice. Then I pop up an unusual question.  
  
"I was wondering," I said.  
  
"About what," he asked curiously but still keeping his melting smile.  
  
"Why do you have no girlfriend while Ron and Draco have a lot more than nil?" I asked, it was not a stupid question but I was just being me, curious.  
  
"That's an easy one," he said, my heart thumped faster than ever. "I wanted you," that was simple.  
  
"Me? Why me? Why not other girls? They're prettier than me," I disputed but he simply answered in simple words.  
  
"All of them could not compare to you," he said.  
  
"They have nicer hair than mine," I tried to find other reasons, it was getting intriguing and I liked it.  
  
"Yours are original and suit you best," he said, his face moved closer again, I moved my head too to get close.  
  
"They're wanted you more than me," I said another complaint, this was getting hot.  
  
"I wanted you more," his head was close to mine by an inch.  
  
"They have...um... bigger assets than mine," I said.  
  
"Yours are innocent," Wow, he was damn good.  
  
"They have bigger boobs while mine are small," I said bravely.  
  
"Size does not matter," our lips touched but not kissing, just touched. The heat was really getting to me.  
  
"I'm just petite," the last thing I could thought of was my body.  
  
"It's the inside that counts," his lips met mine, we kissed softly. My brain went blank; this feels so good, our first conscious kiss. It felt so nice, sexy and meaningful. We did not moan because we were kissing slowly. It was our first and I thought it was sexy. Harry, if you could hear me my thoughts, you will be showered with praises.  
  
After a good fifteen minutes of slow kissing, we pulled away for breath. Some saliva attached to our mouths, he wiped the saliva off my mouth. We panted for breath; never had I felt something so good than learning. There was another thing unsettled.  
  
"I solemnly swear to never hurt you or pressure you or slap you etc. And I will support you in whatever decision and I will hundred percent stand by you. And I will help you with any kind of obstacles, I promised, I swear, because I'm with you, Harry Potter," there I said everything in mine brain that was stuck since two days ago.  
  
"You don't have to go that far," he said.  
  
"I must," I said with asperity. "After I slapped you hard and send you to an absolute lonely place, I was feeling guilty and you were the victim of a fate and destiny," I said it with utmost concern.  
  
He grinned because he was delighted to hear my concerns for him. How lucky I am to have him. "Do you want to know one of my reasons that I liked you so much?" he asked sheepishly while keeping that grin. I nodded happily.  
  
The next thing you know he unbuttoned the first button on my shirt that showed my collarbones and neck. I halted him by holding his hand. "It's alright we're not having any sexual intercourse," trusting his words, I let go and his head moved to the part between my neck and my chest. Whatever he was doing I hoped he... OH MY! WOW! This felt so good, where did he learn this? Do it again, don't stop Harry, you're good at this.  
  
I felt aroused and could not help it anymore. I pulled his head and kissed him on the lips, I pressed it really hard, I could bruise his lips but he did not care and I did not care. We lied there on the couch, kissing and caressing till six and we went to prepare ourselves for classes.  
  
Finally, I have been able to release him from his own prison. Never again me gruelling satisfaction harmed him again. You're the kindest person a girl could have. If I hurt you again, you could have your revenge on me.  
  
FIN................................ 


End file.
